My last breath
by Malale
Summary: [Songfic]. Me estoy yendo. No me queda mucho tiempo. Quiero que sepas todo lo que mi alma guarda para tí. Todos mis sentimientos almacenados en un solo aliento de vida...


**My**** last breath.**

**Hold on to me, love** _Aferraté a mi, amor_

**You**** know I can't** _Sabes que no puedo_

**Stay**** long.** _Permanecer aquí mucho tiempo._

**All I wanted to say was** _Todo lo que quise decir fue_

**I love you **_Que te amo_

**And**** I'm nost afraid.** _Y que no tengo miedo_

**Can you hear me?** _¿Puedes oirme?_

**Can you feel me** _¿Puedes sentirme_

**In yours arms?** _en tus brazos?_

Siento como mis fuerzas se pierden, se alejan de mí. Tus brazos rodeándome, sujetándome. Intentando inútilmente que no me pierda. Es agradable sentirlos. Sentir que mis últimos momentos de vida serán en tu regazo.

¿Lo sabes?. ¿Notas que me estoy muriendo?. Agárrame muy fuerte, por favor. Quiero permanecer así todo el tiempo que pueda. No le temo a la muerte, pero tampoco la deseo. Ojalá pudiera cambiar las cosas, dar marcha atrás. Nunca pensé que esto sucedería el mismo día que pensaba contártelo todo. El mismo día en el cual tenía pensado empezar una nueva etapa. Ser silenciado por un arma justo cuando las palabras iban a salir de mí, directamente de mi alma a tu persona. Injusto, ¿verdad?.

Intento hablar, pero no puedo. Mi boca está seca, como pronto se quedará el resto de mi cuerpo, cuando toda mi sangre lo abandone por esa herida de bala. Me abrazas cada vez más fuerte. Gracias, porque cada vez me siento más entumecido y temo que el calor de tu agarre no me llegué hasta en el ultimo momento.

Desearía poder decirte tantas cosas, poder darte a entender todos mis sentimientos, guardados dentro de mí. Pero nada sale de mis labios. Mi deseó de permanecer junto a ti todo el tiempo que pueda los mantiene sellados, porqué si los abro será lo último que haga, lo sé.

¿Podrás oírme sin palabras, Ran?. ¿Escucharas lo que se quedo atrapado en mi garganta sin que sea necesario ningún sonido?. Todo, almacenado en un único aliento, un único suspiro. ¿Podrás entender tantas cosas con un mensaje tan corto?. Sí… tú eres la única que podría hacerlo… la única persona que puede entenderlo todo de m

**Holding my last breath** _Contenidos en mi último suspiro_

**Safe**** inside myself** _seguros dentro de mi ser_

**Are all my thoughts** _están todos mis pensamientos_

**Of you. ** _por tí._

**Sweet ratured light, ** _La dulce luz arrebatadora, _

**It ends here tonight.** _Temina aquí está noche._

Tu calor envolvente, tus sollozos apagados. Tiemblas. Te estremeces junto a mí. Desearía que no lloraras, mucho menos por mí. ¿Pero como puedo decírtelo?. ¿Cómo podré despedirme de ti?. Todo cada vez se vuelve más borroso. Me queda poco tiempo, y debo de encontrar la forma de darte mi mensaje. No debo morir sin habértelo dicho todo.

Y no quiero decir lo relacionados con mis casos, esos que en tantos problemas nos metieron. En tantos sufrimientos. Ya conoces esa parte. Ya sabes la verdad sobre mi desaparición, sobre la organización. La que me ha matado.

Nunca debí confiarme. Nunca debí pensar que había desaparecido por completo. Era imposible que todos sus miembros fueran encarcelados. Algunos pudieron escapar. Y querían venganza.

Como me alegro de que no llegaran a alcanzarte. Como me alegro de que estés ilesa.

La lluvia cae con fuerza. El cielo está llorando contigo. ¿Tanto lamentas mi muerte?. ¿Tanto sufrimiento te está causando este momento?.

Los ruidos se mezclan, no puedo distinguirlos con claridad. Gritos de personas… Sirenas de policía… pisadas… truenos… Lo único que escucho con nitidez es tu voz, tus sollozos y tus suplicas.

No supliques lo que no tiene remedio. Sabes que no hay tiempo… esta noche, será la última… la última en la que mi cuerpo esté junto al tuyo, porque mi alma siempre lo estará. Nunca te dejaré sola. Aunque no puedas verme, estaré allí.

**I'll miss the winter** _Extrañaré el viento._

**A world of fragile things** _Un mundo de cosas frágiles._

**Look****for me ** _Búscame _

**In the white forest** _en el bosque blanco_

**Hiding in a hollow tree** _oculto en un árbol hueco._

**(come find me)** _(ven encuentrame)_

**I know you hear me** _Sé que me escuchas._

**I can taste it** _Puedo saborearlo_

**In your tears.** _en tus lágrimas._

Echaré de menos las cosas rutinarias, pequeños detalles que me hacían feliz. El frío en invierno. Pasear bajo la nieve. Escuchar tu respiración cuando duermes y no sabías que estaba allí. Resolver misterios. Mirar las nubes de lluvia. Oír el crepitar de una hoguera…

Tantas cosas que ya no podré hacer…

Ya no veo los colores de mí alrededor. Han desaparecido… No, se han mezclado, han vuelto a componerse en el prisma de la luz. Todo se está volviendo blanco. Extraño. Pensé que cuando muriera la oscuridad me envolvería… Pero todo un mundo blanco puede ser igual de confuso que un mundo negro. Sin saber a donde ir. ¿Se aclarará todo?. ¿Volverán a salir los colores?. ¿Me perderé en este laberinto?. ¿O cuando todo termine llegare a otro lugar?. ¿Pasarás por aquí cuando llegue el momento?. ¿Sabrás encontrarme?.

No lo dudo. Estoy hablando de ti. Sabrás encontrarme.

Me miras con ojos bañados en lágrimas mezcladas con lluvia. Has sabido descifrar parte de mi mirada. Pero aun no lo has entendido todo. Solo te ha llegado la parte del "nos volveremos a ver". Créeme, Ran, no sé estar separado de ti. Escúchame, aun queda tanto por decirte. Levanto mi mano y acaricio tu mejilla. Estoy tan cerca de ti… tan cerca de tu rostro…

**Holding my last breath** _Contenidos en mi último suspiro_

**Safe**** inside myself** _seguros dentro de mi ser_

**Are all my thoughts** _están todos mis pensamientos_

**Of you.** _por tí._

**Sweet ratured light,** _La dulce luz arrebatadora,_

**It ends here tonight.** _Temina aquí está noche. _

Apenas tengo fuerzas para moverme, pero no es mucho el esfuerzo dada la cercanía. Te beso suavemente, sin cerrar los ojos todavía. No quiero dejar de mirarte. Quiero poder recordarte después de la muerte. Cada vez empiezo a ejercer más presión, abriendo tu boca, entrelazando nuestras lenguas. Me correspondes de igual manera, abrazándome cada vez más fuerte. No te preocupes por eso, ya no siento el dolor. No siento el frío ni el agua. Solo te siento a ti.

Está es mi manera de darte todas esas palabras atrapadas en mi pecho. Todos mis sentimientos hacia ti, todas mis emociones están condensadas en esté beso, cada vez mas profundo, cada vez mas pasional. Solo tengo está oportunidad. Mi vida está casi extinta, todos mis esfuerzos están puestos en está explosión de emociones. Deseo… añoro que todo llegue hasta tu alma. Que sepas cuanto te quise, te quiero y te querré.

¿Notas el calor en tu cuerpo?. Es mi último pedazo de vida. Te la dejó a ti, Ran. Estás respirando mi último aliento.

**Closing**** your eyes** _Cerrando tus ojos_

**To**** disappear. ** _para desaparecer._

**You**** pray your dreams** _Rezas que tus sueños_

**Will leave you here.** _Te deje aquí._

**But**** still you wake** _Pero aun así despiertas_

**And know the truth.** _y conoces la verdad._

**No one's there.** _No hay nadie aquí._

Cierras los ojos por la presión. Aun estas llorando, derramando sal en agua de lluvia que resbala hasta nuestros labios unidos. Sigue con los ojos cerrados, por favor. Ya no puedo aguantar mas estando aquí. No quiero que veas el momento de mi muerte, el segundo exacto en el que me vaya. Tus sentimientos también me son trasmitidos a través de este beso. Deseas que todo esto sea una ilusión, un engaño, una pesadilla. Que cuando abras los ojos de nuevo estés junto a mí, de píe, paseando por las calles de la ciudad.

Pero eso sí sería una ilusión, Ran. Este momento es verdadero. Amargo y dulce a al vez. Triste y desgarrador. Pero la verdad.

Sigue con los ojos cerrados, por favor. Me estoy yendo. No puedo seguir aplicando la misma presión que antes. Pero no cortaré el beso. Aun estoy diciéndote tantas cosas con él. Y hasta el último momento seguiré. Mis emociones hacía ti son tan grandes que nunca se apagarán.

No abras los ojos aun. Cuando lo hagas será cuando yo ya no esté.

**Say**** goodnigth** _Di buenas noches._

**Don't be afraid** _No temas._

**Calling**** me, c****alling me** _Llamándome, llamándome_

**As you fade to black.** _Mientras te desvaneces._

Adiós. No te preocupes. Volveré a estar contigo. Nunca te dejare del todo. Te has quedado con mi último pedazo de vida, recuérdalo. No olvides este beso y el mensaje que te di con él. Se feliz.

Ya no puedo verte. Ya no siento nada. Escucho un lejano rumor que no se de donde procede entre este mundo de brillante luz en el que me encuentro. Es tu voz, gritando mi nombre. Has desaparecido de mi campo de visión. Ya no estoy en mi cuerpo. Acabo de morir. Pero no dejé ni en un segundo de lo que me quedaba de vida de decirte sin palabras que te quiero.

La luz no me deja ver nada. No se donde estoy, ni a donde voy. Soy atraído a algún lugar, lo noto, pero no se a cual. Pero no debes temer por eso. Estaré bien. Te estaré esperando… por siempre te esperaré.

Te lo dije sin palabras. Y tú lo entendiste todo… la única persona que podía escucharme sin qué tuviera que hablar. La dueña de todos mis pensamientos, que ahora guarda en su interior.

**Holding my last breath** _Contenidos en mi último suspiro_

**Safe**** inside myself** _seguros dentro de mi ser_

**Are all my thoughts** _están todos mis pensamientos_

**Of you.** _por tí._

**Sweet ratured light,** _La dulce luz arrebatadora,_

**It ends here tonight.** _Temina aquí está noche. _

**__**

**_N de la A:_**_ ¡Mi primer Song-fic!. TTwTT y me ha quedado fatal. Quería probar desde hace mucho, mucho hacer un Song-fic pero he comprobado que no es lo mío U-U. La idea me vino hace cosa como de tres meses (y la escribo ahora o-o? Quien me entiende, porque yo no). Siento haber matado a Shin (Se de varias que querrán matarme n-nUUU)_

_La canción es la número 10 del disco "Fallen" de "Evanescence" uno de mis grupos favoritos. Quiero escribir otro Song-fic con otra de sus canciones, pero ya veré, porqué no estoy muy contenta con el resultado._

_Hasta luego n.-_


End file.
